


It's alright.

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake fluff, I'm sorry if it sucks, M/M, it propably does suck., it's late at night and i had to write this, mentioned rape, nothing detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	It's alright.

It was dark and chilly out. The boys were back at Australia for their so needed vacation. They had a house all four together, close at all of their parent’s houses. Since the band started they became the closest friends someone could ask for. Even though Ashton wasn’t part of their group first, they learned to like him, and respect him. Him being the oldest of the four, had the most responsibilities, like taking care of them when they were sick and giving them advises. Throughout the years they had become a family and they would never trade it for anything.

Right now, three of the four were in the living room of their apartment while the fourth was out getting dinner. Michael was on his phone reading a fan fiction a fan sent him, while Ashton was sitting on the couch watching television. Calum was sitting next to him waiting for Luke to come back.  
It wasn’t a secret between the three of them that Calum had a thing for the youngest member of the band. He didn’t know when he realized he liked him, he just did. The other two were perfectly alright with it and it made Calum breath a little easier. 

‘He’s taking too long.’ Calum sighed, making Michael look away from the screen of his phone with a small knowing smile.

‘It’s a work day today Cal. Other people want Chinese expect us.’ He said and Calum nodded, trying to make his self believe that that was the reason Luke was running late.

He really was starting to believe that this was the reason, until Luke wasn’t home for half an hour. Then he really started to worry.

‘Cal, stop fidgeting. He’ll get here soon.’ Aston told him closing the television, shifting on the couch to get more comfortable.

‘What if something happened to him? He is taking too long to bring four packages of noodles and we didn’t even order difficult things.’ Calum was really starting to lose it and the other two members of the band looked at each other and nodded.

‘What about this? If he isn’t home in about ten minutes we will go out to find him, alright?’ Michael said and Calum nodded with a sigh.

‘Are you planning on telling him about your feelings?’ Ashton asked him and Calum turned to look at him.

‘Only every day.’ He sassed and let out a bitter chuckle. ‘He doesn’t feel the same way.’ He said and the other two rolled their eyes.

‘How do you know that?’ Michael asked him, having completely forgotten his phone.

‘I just know.’ Calum said and just like that the conversation was over.

A few minutes passed in silence and Calum was ready to stand up and go out to search for Luke, until they heard a thump from the other side of the door.

Calum stood up first with the other two following close behind. He opened the door and gasped at what he saw.

Luke was down on the ground, barely conscious, with a split lip and torn clothes.

‘Take me in, please.’ Luke’s voice was so small it made tears come to Calum’s eyes. He picked him up and even though he was the tallest of all of them, it was pretty easy for Calum to do it. He put him on the couch gently, careful for any other injuries he may had.

Luke winced as his butt touched the couch and it made Calum’s blood boil.

Ashton came with a wet napkin to swipe the blood away from his lip and when he was finished they all sat down around him.

‘What happened?’ Michael whispered and Luke whimpered and pressed closer to Calum who was on his right.

‘As I was walking back here,’ Luke started with a whisper and Calum put his arm around his shoulder. ‘A guy was following me. I thought nothing of it at first but he was in all the turns I was taking and I started to get suspicious. I started walking faster and I thought I had lost him but suddenly I felt a hand around my left wrist.’ Luke said and Calum had an idea on where this was going and exhaled angrily. That only made Luke press closer to him and he calmed down a little.

‘He was tall, taller than me even and very muscular and I knew I stood no chance against him but I still tried to fight him off. That’s how I got the split lip.’ His voice gave out then and he curled to himself. The other three members look at each other, all with understanding written on their eyes but with anger too.

‘I tried to scream, to get away from him. I really did. I just couldn’t.’ The tears were running down his face now and Calum didn’t know what else to do so he hugged him and didn’t let him go.

‘It’s going to be alright. He can’t hurt you anymore.’ He kept whispering but he knew that it wasn’t true. There were still the nightmares that will for sure hunt him in his sleep for many days.

‘He took everything Cal. I have nothing left.’ Luke whimpered and Calum clenched his teeth.

‘You still have us Luke.’ Aston said for the first time since the story and Calum looked at the other two members of the band. Michael was clearly mad and Ashton was desperately trying to cover his anger by holding the TV remote tightly in his hands.

‘Do you want to have a bath?’ Calum whispered at Luke and he nodded. He winced when he stood up and Calum led him to his room.

‘I’ll be here when you finish.’ Calum assured him and Luke let out a small smile and walked inside the bathroom and soon the sound of water running could be heard.

Calum finally let all the things that happened sink in and he sat down on Luke’s bed almost like he was a machine. He couldn’t feel anything right now expect from pain.

A few minutes passed and Luke walked out in small and unsure steps. He was dressed in clean clothes, but he still looked small and fragile.

‘Come here Luke.’ Calum sighed and Luke walked to him and sat down next to him. He put his head on Calum’s shoulder and let out a small content sigh. He curled into a ball and Calum hugged him.

‘You know I have the biggest crush on you.’ Calum whispered at him and Luke looked at him shocked.

‘Really?’ He asked and Calum nodded with a small smile.

‘But after what happened tonight I realized that I love you.’ Calum was shocked at the words that came out of his mouth and he felt Luke tense up against him. What if he didn’t feel the same way?

‘I love you too.’ It was so faint that Calum almost didn’t hear it but he did and Luke really did say that.

They smiled at each other. They didn’t kiss, they didn’t do anything. They just cuddled and it was alright.

Michael and Ashton found them cuddling after an hour and they smiled at each other.

It would be alright. It always will be alright.


End file.
